


sometimes an enchanting evening....

by MiamiPressJunket



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: A very brief mention of Eiji, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiamiPressJunket/pseuds/MiamiPressJunket
Summary: While staking out Golzine and associates at a dinner banquet at an swanky hotel, Mr. Winston(Max) and Chris(Ash) pose as father and son who are staying in Manhattan for the night. After a half drunken idea from Ash gets Max in the mood for a brief moment, the two have a little fun while during their stay.





	sometimes an enchanting evening....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> This belated birthday gift is for Salmon95!
> 
> I hope you and other enjoy it as I have while writing it. I really, really hope you like it!

Ash pulled out a pair of handcuffs and had a mischievous smile on his face, Max could only imagine what the young man had up his sleeves. Well, sweater sleeves since the younger was still wearing his blue Ivy league sweater but nothingelse. He was straddling a nude Max, naked hips and all, and a bobbing dick as he moved to cuff the older’s hands to the bed. “Don’t be too rough, kiddo. Don’t wanna bruise my delicate wrists.” Max said with a grin, with legs spread apart and his own dick hard and a bit more larger than Ash’s. “I’m not gonna hurt your ‘delicate’ wrists”, Ash said with a smirk. “Just making sure, you don’t pull any sneaky shit while I get to have a little fun.” Even though, the two only known each other for a few months, and Ash was wary of Max at first, but then he had to admit he did warm up to him bit by bit, he was Griffin’s best friend after all, what’s the worst that could happen? And after losing his own recently, he finally understood what Max meant when ‘he had no choice’. Eiji was new to him, he had an interest that you could call more than a friendship at this point, he just wasn’t sure if the other young man felt the same way he did. With Max, even since that stay at prison and the journey that they had so far, he started develop an attraction to him, some what. They never acted on it until recently. Ash would tease here and there, and Max would play along, like this whole father and son get up that they were doing at a dinner party that Golzine and his associates were at. Max had to pretend to be some wealthy father of some Wall Street accounting firm with his Ivy League son in tow, while getting information about the money accounts and stocks from well known companies that Golzine had his dirty hands on. CEOs and other businessmen were all over the place. Ash couldn’t stand such a stuffy place with their fake smiles and stuck ups who live on greed and debauchery, especially when you know where the money that was sponsored here was going to. He was sick of all of it, and was starting to wonder if they were getting anything out of this. He looked for Max. He found him talking to some woman about some made up story about visiting italy and staying some swanky summer home. Max turned around and waved at him with a stupid smile on his face. Which then turned into a frown, after seeing Ash with a stern look on his face. He came over, and whispered, “What’s the matter, not having fun with the trust fund kids here?” Max said with again, with that dumb smile of his. Ash wasn’t in the mood for the older man’s joke and asked Max to follow him outside to the hallway. “We need to talk in the hotel room, can’t be seen in public talking about this.” Once in the elevator, Max wanted to say something, but Ash gave ‘that look’. So Max just kept quiet until they reach room number 210, that’s when after the door closed, Ash said, “What the fuck are you doing talking about summer homes and bullshit, when we’re supposed to be getting that information that Charlie gave us about the Leads company and it’s ties to Dino?” He went to make sure the door was locked and pressed an ear to the door, once it was safe and quiet, he turned to Max and said, “So what have you got so far?” Max got ready to compose himself and said,” So far, all I got is that a person by the name of Mark Robinson, he has ties to Dino and the Sicilian mafia and plans to sell Banana Fish overseas to help with their assassinations of their top politicians. He’s the CEO of the Leads paper products and gifts, well known to the Hallmark gift cards set. Bet those housewives don’t know what their cash goes too.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing else, other then talk about a bunch of old fogeys going out to play golf during the weekend.”

“Maybe I can research this Robinson guy and his accounts and see where else they lead to what else.”

 

That was earlier in the day, but right now, who would’ve thought that the picture of a partially nude Ash on top of a horny Max was in today’s plans. After they drank the whole of what Max stole from a bottle from the banquet and getting a little drunk, Ash decided to get a little frisky and turned the teasing and flirting up to 11. While Max was sitting in the hotel recliner, Ash decided if this was the time for them to fool around when other times they couldn’t, this would be it. Atleast, once the buzz wears off, hopefully he won’t remember too much. He had to admit, Max was kinda sexy, in a way, and wondered how he did in bed. He was formerly married and had to have been great in the sack…. or not. Only one can tell. Ash climbed on top of the 33 year old’s lap and begun to grind on his groin to find a bewildered and started to get aroused Max just there staring with his mouth opened. He held Ash steady and asked, ”Are you sure you want to do this kid? Because once we start this, you may regret it later. Just saying.”

Ash just stared and smirked,” You act like I don’t want this also, if I didn’t, I would killed you before you even started to ejacuate and left your wreaked body for the maids to see in the morning. To hell with everything else.”

“Way to kill the mood.”

“Oh? Really? Not after this you won’t.”

Ash got to his knees and begun to unzipper Max’s pants, he pulled down his boxers only around the groin and grabbed his semi hard cock, he gave one last look up before he begin to lick a strip down it. Max shuttered at the wet, warm touch of Ash’s tongue sliding down and up his massive length. Then the young man started to put the tip in his mouth and begun to suck on it, with eyes closed, engulfed the girth in his mouth. Max didn’t want to hurt Ash, he wanted to grab his hair tight and pull but instead smoothed and somewhat petted his hair while Ash bobbed up and down with the dick down his throat. What Max didn’t know while during that whole pleasuring experience, Ash was mastubating his own, and being rather very active at that! How he wanted to make the blond feel good and have his own hand jacking him off rather than Ash’s. He would kiss him passionately while doing it, and would love to see the young man finally being able to enjoy begin the receiving one rather than himself. Funny how Max is thinking all this while Ash is going all hog wild with his self and Max’s massiveness.

How fucking selfish you are, Max, you fucking bastard.

Speaking of fucking, Max was about to come, hard thinking about the aroused blond, and to a surprised Ash came without warning. The young man had to stop midway shallowing and some of the cum had splashed on his face. An embarrassed and worried Max quickly ran to the bathroom, wet a wash rag and came back to Ash, who was pissed as all hell sitting down with his fly open, still hard.

“What the fuck, man! You couldn’t have warned me or some shit before you did that?! Atleast I could’ve been prepared!” Ash said with his glare of doom ™.

“Sorry! Here, let me wipe that off for you.” Max wiped the blonde’s cheeks and to, Ash’s annoyance, was smiling during it like it was a fucking joke.

“There, all better?”

“No.”

“ Well, would it be better if we moved this little activity to the bed?”

Ash decided it would be best for the next option that he wanted to try next with the burly man. So he got to his feet and said huffy, ” As long as it’s on my terms or I’m calling this off.”

“Okay okay! Well, want do you want to do next?”

Ash was still a bit miffed that he almost choked on Max’s semen and couldn’t enjoy the sensation of it going down his throat. So his next plan was to surprise Max in a way that the older man wouldn’t have thought of. As Max left the recliner, he undressed everything from his sport coat and dress shirt to finally to his slacks, socks and boxers. Ash on the other hand, only took off his pants and boxers, but left his sweater on. Max gave an quizzical look and asked if Ash was going to fully undress.

“Why not? I feel it’s more fun this way, don’t you think? Besides, being half clothed while fucking is a little bit of a turn on for me. Granted, it’s a partner that I want to screw around with.”

“Ah, well okay. If it were me, I’ll would rip everything off, wouldn’t be able to feel anything.”

As they climbed on to the queen sized mattress, with Ash slowly perching his body onto Max’s, a hint of their cocks touching made them both feel a brief delight of ecstasy. With that, Ash kissed Max, plunging his tongue in deep with the brunette’s mouth with him returning in kind. Hand smoothing Ash’s cheek, they devoured each other mouths as Ash ground his pelvis into Max’s. He could feel the warm furriness of his pubes against the blonde’s exposed midriff, his a very slight happy trail. Reddish and throbbing shafts pushed against the other, leaking precum, one bigger and thicker than the other. It was just enough, that Ash broke the kiss and quickly went to the bedside dresser to look for his surprise that he brought just for this, and only this occasion. Noticing that Ash was gone for more than a minute, Max sat up and looked toward the right side of the bed as Ash was frantically looking for his “surprise”.

“Is something wrong? Look, if you want to stop, I’ll understand…”

“Shut up! It’s not that, I want this much as you do and you fucking know it! Now where did that bitch put my handcuffs at?!” Ash was running around pantsless, looking around for some handcuffs that he had for certain…. situations, like during tricks that he’d rob clients from. He thought he might have to use them at the banquet to blackmail a sick pervert with a fetish for trust fundies. Turns out in the heat of the moment, he wanted to use it on Max, too bad he couldn’t find where he last left it.

“Ooh, someone’s a little kinky?”

Eventually, he did find the handcuffs, which was in their suitcases that Max suggested that they carry to play along that father and son were staying at a five star hotel and not some city locals that live in the dangerous city. Preppy, yuppie flock don’t live like that.

Which now leads to the current scene we have now, Ash straddling Max as he finishes up handcuffing him to the bed post. The 18 year old sits back and marvels at this lovely handiwork and image of pure adulteration of american brawn, in all his herculean magnifique. He could only now think to devour and admire such physique, mouth watering just thinking about what he would do to pleasure this creature in some way. Max wonders if the boy has lost it.

“Hey….. you alright there, kid? We can sto-“

“ Oh god, will you quit saying that?! Your going to kill the mood, then we can just forget it and I’ll just leave you here and go!”

“Alright”, Max said with again with that oh so shit eating grin of his. “So, what do you have in mind?”

-

“Mmm….” was all the sounds the brunette could make as the young man gently sucked on an erect nipple, buttocks wiggling as his cock rubbed against the other’s. Both wet with precum and rock hard from so much friction. Ash took little soft bites around the pinkish circle surrounding the nipple and leaving marks. He stopped to make a trail of kisses from Max’s chest, waist, then groin. He looked up to Max’s face and said, grinning, “ You want me to suck you off again, huh? How about it, daddy-o?”

All Max could do was be flustered and nodded, he was still chained to the bed post, arms getting a little tired at most but, the pleasure that the blonde was giving eclipsed all that. Soon he felt a warmness cover his cock as Ash’s mouth enveloped the mass and took it head on. The young man deep throated the entire member and bobbed up and down as he did before, but this time with more intensity, he wanted to feel and hear the older man respond in ways that he wouldn’t have expected. Max, on the other hand obliged, as he moaned and groaned to a grateful Ash as he sucked and licked the girth. He wanted him to enjoy this, he wanted Max, and not some nasty, fucking bastard pulling his head to and throw, bruising his mouth to the point of almost tearing his lips. So far, with this first time with Max, he’s been gentle, and annoying and condescending as it is, wanting to stop if Ash didn’t want to continue. He never came on to him, and if anything it was Ash who wanted this. Earlier, while putting their get up together, Ash made a snide comment about something when at the time he was in the nurse Barbara outfit. Something along the lines that, if he thought that was hot, maybe role playing in lingerie with garters while singing themes from Rocky Horror Picture Show, would he go to bat for the other team. He bet him $500 if he would be the one to give him that taste of the rainbow. And all Max could do, was stare and not blush at the thought of that. Hewouldneveractonitofcourse, considering the poor boy’s been through. But yet, here we are. Ash perched over Max’s privates, playing with his balls and kissing his shaft.

“Oh god, Ash…. your so good. Mmm.. ...I’m not going to cum too soon, if that’s what you wanna know.”

“Good”, Ash stopped what he was doing and kissed Max in the lips again and gave him a sultry smile, “Because I’m going to ride you now, and that’s when I want you to come, I want you to cum inside me. Dad.” He put lifted up his sweater partly to a lone nipple and had the older suck it. Ash grabbed the man’s head as he did it and threw his head back and moaned.

“Ah shit, Max!”, he pulled back and gave a deeper kiss to Max before leaning back and begun to adjust himself on top of Max’s cock. He took it slowly and steady as he slid onto bigger shaft. Max couldn’t believe what he was feeling now, the young man was tight alright and as he can see on Ash’s face, pure contentment himself as his cheeks were red and he was panting. “I gonna fuck you now, Dad. So much that I want you to cum inside me so hard, that I want to feel it. I want to feel you, Dad.”

Even at this point, Max was now horny as fuck outta his mind right now, he had to comment on Ash’s so-called juvenile sexy talk. “Geez, you don’t have to go overboard with the smut talk, you on top of me is enough and-“

“I’m trying to be sexy here, ass!”

Before Max could say anything else, Ash started to move. The tight corners of inside Ash’s body was enough to drive him crazy. Oh god, how he wished to hold on to that little perky ass of his. Ash on the other hand, was grabbing onto Max’s hips and bouncing up and down the massive organ, it’s big self hitting the young man’s prostate. He was moaning and telling Max how wonderful and big his cock was. Mouth agape and his own cock bobbing with precum dripping out. All that Max could do was roll his hips and help push himself further unto Ash. The young man was seeing stars, and preceded to bounce faster.

“Holy shit, Max! Oh god, yes! Fill me up good! Fill me up! Uh uh uh!”

Max and Ash moaned and called out each other’s names, Max saying how good Ash is and Ash pleading to him to push in harder. Max was nearing climax and Ash could feel it.

“Mmm.. I’m going to come now, are you ready?”

“Like hell I am!”

As Max came, Ash felt his crevice being filled with Max’s warmth. It was such a pleasurable experience, that Ash begin to fondle to his own cock as he was being filled. As Ash came, he spurt his own cum on Max’s chest. During the afterglow, Ash laid on top of Max, sated and completely lovingly fucked with his head near the nape of his neck.

“Umm, kid, if you don’t mind… my wrists are starting to hurt. You mind taking them off?”

Ash sleepily got up, went to his pants that were hanging on a chair and fished out a key from its pocket, which he used to unlock the cuffs from Max’s wrists. He grabbed Ash’s waist and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, which Ash returned. They both sighed while they held each other. Max gave Ash a tired look and said, “Eh, kiddo? After we wash up, wanna do a round two, this time no handcuffs this time? I have some amazing ideas that I want to try on you.”

“Yeah, like what? It better not be some bullshit-“

“No, no bullshit. Just want to do a few things you did to me and a few new things. Like, have you ever been eaten out before? You’ll like it, my ex wife loved it, says my french is pretty good.”

“......That’s different, you know that right?”

—-

“Max…..Mmm…”, While Max was between Ash’s legs rimming him, he figured he opened up a can of horny worms and that they were going to be there in that room for the entirety of the day. Yet, this time Max wanted to pleasure Ash instead of the other way round. He kept his promise and did what the blonde did to him, and he loved every single minute of it.

 

———

After fucking around for another hour, and having to take another shower. They still had work to do. While it was Max’s turn to wash up, Ash researched newspaper articles and web searches on this Mark Robinson on his laptop, he found out that the bastard had an account on a website for renting barely legal(most likely illegal) young men from foreign countries, like Latin America. And to think this fucker has a lovely wife and two daughters at home. Tsk. After finding enough dirt that he needed, he shut off his laptop. And waited for the veteran journalist to finish. He’ll give this info to Max and he’ll come up with something with George to report on.

———————

The banquet was almost over, Max decided to pig out on the food that was left, feeling like it shouldn’t go to waste. His reasoning, not Ash’s. The blonde had to wait until the older man finished his fill on kobe sliders and peeled shrimp. What could possibly be more annoying? While picking out what meats that could’ve been on Noah’s arc, an older woman noticed some light marks on his wrists and asked if everything was okay. Max said smiled and said it was nothing to worry about, he was just rope burns from mountain climbing with his son on the weekends. After she left, Ash couldn’t help but snicker.

“Mountain climbing? That’s the best you could come up with? I could’ve said you were doing a guinness world record pulling pickup trucks for a living. You do better with that than being an accountant.”

“Seriously, who would believe that??”

“Nothing, I was just fucking with you.”

“No, shit.”

They just stared at each other for a moment at the word “fucking”. Something they had spent almost two hours doing earlier. Max looked away for a minute, red in the face from embarrassment and a little bit pissed at this smart ass.

“Hey, remember when you stole that bottle of beaujolais?”

“ Yeah? What about it?”

“Before we go, I want to make a pit stop to the cellar. I’m running low on wine.” Said Ash as he was playing with a fork.

While down in the wine cellar, Ash and Max were grabbing bottles of wine from 1995, even some that came out in 1975. As they were putting the bottles in their empty play suitcase, they heard a noise.

“Aw shit, how we going to get outta this one? We can’t fight in our disguises?!” Said Max, he gave a stern look at Ash. “ You got your gun on you?”

“Always.”

As Ash sat the suitcase down, he aimed it up the steps toward the doorway, waiting for whomever would enter the cellar basement. Eyes hard on the door, what made the door creaked was…. a small rat. New York’s beloved little pest. The two men breathed a sigh of relief. Then Ash turned around and whispered a scream at Max,” Why the hell would you leave the door cracked open so anybody could come down???? Are you a moron????”

“Look, I’m not the one trying to steal more than what I can hold and try to attempt to get away with it at the same time.”

After their petty attempt at arguing, they decided to call a truce and find some way of getting out of there without anybody seeing them come out the cellar unauthorized.

When they finally made it outside, Max shaked Ash’s hand and took the information that Ash had on the Leads Paper and Gift Company’s CEO.

“Make sure that gets out, it would put a fire under their ass. Hopely it’ll stop Banana Fish from being sold overseas. It’s one thing to fight it here, it’s another to fight it abroad.”

“Don’t worry, you can count on your dear old dad!”, Max said with a wink. Then they stared at each other for a bit. A bit too long, Ash started to get a little annoyed at what he thought Max was waiting for.

“What are you waiting for, a goodbye kiss?”

“No, just waiting to see what you would do, is all.”

“Whatever, old man.”

Ash then turned around and started walking away, only to stop and turn his head, and smirked,”I was right about you, you are good in bed, plus your french is pretty good too. I think I heard that from an 80s song about cunnilingus, if I’m right. See ya!” As Ash walked away, all Max could say is,” How could he know about a Tubes song from before he was born?” He just shrugged and said,  
“Silly kid”.


End file.
